The Powerful One
by baconwrappedpizza
Summary: Voldemort died on that fateful night, leaving Lilly and Harry Potter alive. But great power still comes to Hogwarts, a very powerful witch born just hours after Harry. With power this strong will she be good or bad? Will she pick the dark side or the light side? full summary in first chapter
1. Anabella Dumbledore

**Full summary: Lord Voldemort had properly died the first time around, not to return. Harry had lived, and so did Lilly, so he never had to live without both parents. But coming up on the start of the Golden Trio's first year at Hogwarts, the castle was changing, preparing for someone all powerful, someone who had the ability to become darker then The Dark Lord himself, or could become the best wizard the Slytherin house, or any house for that matter, had experienced. This Witch would change the feelings of many, and maybe even get tangled up on the wrong side of things. Love might spring up, but so might intense hatred. *Almost nothing will go as it did in the books as Moldy Voldy died the first time***

Snape's POV

The beginning of term was quickly coming, and something beyond the potter boy attending Hogwarts was going on, but i can't quite put my finger on it. Something seems different about this year, something life changing, something that even Dumbledore could feel. There seemed to be something magical in the air, something beyond the basic powers of a wizard. The castle had also changed slowly over the last 2 weeks, especially near the Slytherin dorms.

I noticed it the very first day. Outside of the common room entrance there was a new door that led to a beautiful room that was clearly meant for a 11 year old girl. But who is powerful enough to require a room to themselves? The castle hadn't done something like this in generations, especially not for a Slytherin. The castle knows someone powerful is coming, but no wizard in the community has exhibited enough strength to get their own room, at least not to my knowledge. Dumbledore and myself seem to be the only ones able to see the room, which means that the castle knows they will need to be well protected, and require as much privacy as possible…

The next few days went by quickly, and suddenly it was August 31st, my last day of peace and quiet. I still had been unable to figure out the mystery of the room, but slowly the rest of the castle began preparing for what must be the same girl. Practice rooms sprung up all over the castle, again only visible to Dumbledore and myself. The other teachers also found that they had a class time set aside for a single student, even though no name was listed. They had also found that they suddenly had highly advanced textbooks for a single student on their shelves. The teachers were all in complete puzzlement by now because they knew none of the older students had signed up for private lessons, which you couldn't do until 7th grade, when you were of age.

All they knew was that someone powerful would show up tomorrow, but no-one knew whether they would be older or younger. They had no way to tell, and the strong student hadn't been discovered yet, and while they all knew that they would be sorted into slytherin, they had no clue gender of this child besides Dumbledore and myself. They were all left in complete wonderment, the castle had never welcomed a student in such a way. It had never made sure that the teachers had books and a special time for a single student. The castle had never, in our lifetimes, set aside a room and set up practice rooms that only 2 people could see.

The Hogwarts train arrived right on time as usual, but no-one seemed all powerful yet, even though everyone wasn't off of the train. But being a teacher, I couldn't stay at the train station for long because I had to go back to the castle for the Welcoming Dinner and the induction of the first years. This was going to be another frustrating year. I have yet another Weasley, and Potter's son starts this year. Both will probably be Gryffindor if they are anything like their parents, or in the Weasley's case- siblings. And also on the list of first years was Longbottom, the kid who can barely do anything, it was a surprise that Dumbledore even let him attend Hogwarts. Everything points to him being a horrid wizard.

Back in the castle everyone second year and up began to filter into the Great Hall, bringing with them a cacophony of noise. McGonagall would lead the first years from the Black Lake into the castle and up the aisle as she was the deputy headmistress, and she could handle a group of kids better than the other 2 heads of houses. We quickly got the rest of the Hall to be quiet, and the timid first years were lead up between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, with a huge round of applause from all of the students. When the students quieted back down, McGonagall brought the hat from behind the staff table and set it on the stool, and it quickly began its song.

_The Powerful one has arrive here_

_To bring good,_

_Or to bring bad,_

_Only time shall tell _

_To bring greatness_

_Or to bring disaster_

_Only time shall tell_

_The houses to unite,_

_Under a common cause_

_To bring Hogwarts_

_To a time of great power_

_Great love_

_And great unity_

_All houses under 1 cause_

_The Slytherins_

_Leading the pack_

_Knowing how to get stuff done,_

_Without caring how_

_The Ravenclaws_

_2nd in command_

_Making sure planes get carried planned_

_To the best of their abilities_

_Next_

_The brave Gryffindors_

_Helping to exact the planes_

_To be brave where they stand_

_Lastly_

_The Hufflepuffs_

_Sharing what they know_

_Showing that they are just as good as the rest_

_Bringing ideas and food to help_

_These 4 houses must unite_

_To bring power_

_To bring love_

_To bring unity_

_To the halls of Hogwarts_

The students all sat in silence, pondering what the hat had just said, pondering what it meant, as did all of us teachers. For the hat to list the houses in order would mean that great danger would come.

Minerva quickly grabbed the list, as silence such as this was never good. She went through, one by one, the Weasley and potter boy both going out Gryffindor, Malfoy of course Slytherin. Finally there was only one student left.

One student

That radiated power

More power then was in the rest of the room

She is the one

But none know her name

Minerva quickly ran back up front, straight out Dumbledore and myself.

"Albus," she whispered. "This girl… she isn't on the list"

"Well go ask her what her name is. She obviously is supposed to be here if she got a letter!" spoke Dumbledore

"But Albus. Why is her name not on the list if you sent her a letter" Minerva quickly whispered back

"Minerva. By now you of all people should realize that the castle often does as it pleases. Which includes sending letters." With that, Minerva walked up to the small girl, and by now all of the students could feel her power.

"Darling, " spoke Minerva to the child. "I need your name, it seems to be missing from the list.

"Anabella Dumbledore," spoke the child, with authority. My jaw just about hit the table, and I quickly spun to Dumbledore.

"W-w-who?" spoke Dumbledore, obviously unsure of what was just said, and looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Anabella Dumbledore sir, now may we please get this going? I'm hungry and impatient. And it never ends well." spoke Anabella, a beautiful child with light brown hair and sparkling eyes. Eyes that looked like Dumbledore's.

"Y-y-yes. Of course child." said Dumbledore, still obviously unsure of himself, but attempting to pull himself together. He waved Minerva to continue on. For once, the hat spoke out loud, but only Dumbledore, Anabella, and myself seemed to hear it, as no one else looked alarmed.

"This child, professors, is the one to watch out for. She will either bring great good or great evil. She has the brain of a Ravenclaw, the love of a Hufflepuff, the bravery of a Gryffindor, but most importantly, the everything of a Slytherin. She will, as you have noticed, be in Slytherin. Her classes are set up so she only has classes privately until we can tell just how powerful she is. We will need to steer her towards greatness, and prevent her from beginning a path of evil." the sound in the room returned to normal before any of us could say anything. "Slytherin!" finished the hat, and the Slytherin table broke out in to applause. After Anabella found her seat, Albus stood up.

"Let the feast begin!" he said to the students, and with the the noise returned to the usual level, annoying. I couldn't help but notice that the child sat by herself at the end of the Slytherin table and was pondering what the hat said.


	2. Kill who?

Anabella's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening, even though it was exactly what had been planned. I got sorted right where I wanted to be- Slytherin. The joke is on them though. To think that they can really change how I feel. It's laughable. If it wasn't for that greasy haired git, I would. I can already tell he will be a problem to my plan with the way he is already watching me…

Snape's POV

September 10th

The girl… something is off about her. The power that radiated is just a little too powerful- especially for an 11 year child. She seems to already have been trained. Not like she is just learning this stuff- but like she knew it already. Like she knew it and was reborn. Everything is slightly rusty, but not even like it has been only a few years, but like it's been a decade or more…

Since she got here she has been causing trouble… sneaking out after dark to explore the castle, bursting into classrooms in the middle of classes, not showing up to her own classes, and worst of all- exploring the dark arts in the restricted section when she knows she isn't supposed to be there. Merlin! It has only been 10 days since she arrived and yet she causes problems every day, even though she is the most brilliant witch to pass through these halls. She was just a stubborn witch, and especially avoided me. I think she caught on rather quickly that I was keeping a close eye on her, even if it was simply because I had heard what the hat had said. She was up to something, even though I did not yet know what that was.

I have had tried to have numerous conversations with the girl, but she just rolls her eyes and storms away. I would have to step up my game if I wanted to keep her away from the dark arts, even if Voldemort was no longer a problem, there would always be other witches and wizards that would rise to power using the dark arts.

December 15th

The next few weeks went by, and before I knew it Christmas break was a few days away, and I still hadn't managed to get through to Anabella.

She was impossible.

Infuriating

Hiding Something

Infuriating

A know-it-all

A brat

We still haven't figured out why she shares a last name with Albus, but she obviously know but won't tell us. She was the most frustrating 11 year old ever! I hate this girl more than I've ever hated a student, which is saying something because some of the Gryffindors are horrendous!

There was suddenly a knock at my door, hours after students were supposed to be in their dorms. I looked at the clock, it was almost 3 in the morning.

"Come In," I called out, figuring it had to be important. The door opened to review a crying Anabella.

"S-s-sir. P-p-professor," she stammered before running up to me and curling on my lap. "I-I-I-I made a mistake… I can't do this anymore… Please help!" The girl cried, her face now curled up into my shoulder.

"Anabella. Anabella, calm down, it's ok" I said not quite sure what to do with the crying child. "Shhh. It will be ok. Look at me Anabella." She looked up into my eyes. They were sparkling with tears and the softest shade of baby blue imaginable. She truly was beautiful. "What is the matter?"

"Why… why didn't you stop me! Why did you let me continue on. Why didn't you try harder to fix me!" she yelled, but still with tears choking her voice. "You should have tried harder to keep me away from the darkness!"

"Anabella. I tried! I tried to be there for you like no one was for me!" I let slip accidentally. The child was no longer crying, but instead was really confused. I took a deep breath before continuing, knowing that either way I would be telling this child more. She had a special way to convince people to continue "I got into the dark arts too, but I was a few years older. No one tried to prevent me from getting in to them. I didn't have a teacher that tried hard enough. I tried to be that for you."

"S-s-sir I never wanted to. But I was forced. But I want to stop! I was sent here to kill-" she stopped there, but looked like she was in absolute agony. It was a good thing she was already in my arms, because the next second she was out like a light bulb. I quickly brought her to my rooms, and laid her on my bed. There was no way she could go to the mediwitch here at school, to many questions would be asked. To many questions that I doubted either of us had the answers to. It was hard enough to get what I already knew out of her, no need to have others butting in.

I sat around watching her for hours, not quite sure what to do. I knew I shouldn't wake her early, especially depending on what form of vow was cast, but the suspense was killing me. I had no clue what to think. She was sent here to kill someone… but who? And if the hat and castle knew she would bring great power, how did they not know she was sent on a mission? There was only two people that I could think of that someone would be that desperate to kill that they would send in an 11, almost 12 year old, Dumbledore and myself. But Anabella is smart enough that she wouldn't of come to myself if she had wanted to kill me, even if she no longer did.

Now all that was left to find out was who sent her here, and why she is so powerful.

About 6 hours after Anabella had passed out, she finally came to. She was fully awake within minutes, and on guard.

"Sir. You must forget what I told you before I passed out! Please! We will both be in great danger if you don't!" spoke the girl. "You have no idea what even starting to say that will cause!"

"Calm down now child, all will be fine. I already have most of it figured out- say nothing but do nod. You were sent here to kill Dumbledore" small nod "someone wants to either take over Hogwarts," small shake. "Or they want to be free to do what they want without fear of Dumbledore," small nod. "They also sent you, not because you are disposable, but because either you can see the future- let me finish please- or you are from the future. Whichever one, I feel that you know what Dumbledore's "greater good" will lead to, and how he uses everyone around him to do his bidding."

"Yes sir. The 2nd one is the truth."

"I would also go so far as to guess that you weren't merely sent back in time, but your life reset, but with the memories of your last life still in place?"

"Yes again Professor Snape. I was at the last day of my 7th year when sent back. I remember everything and everyone. Except you. You weren't in my previous life. You might have been killed in the first war, but somehow avoided it this time."

"Anabella, even as a 7th year your magic is to powerful, and I will come back to the part about me later, but you are much stronger and more powerful than any 7th year I have ever met."

"When a war is going on sir, you become much more powerful. Especially when you are at the heart of that war."


End file.
